Changing The Sky
by kerosama1994
Summary: The sky changes in time... Even the Varia notice... VariaXfem27.


Changing the sky

Disclaimer: I do not own; do not sue.

"The sky changes over time"

* * *

Levi

I didn't think much of her just a nuisance to boss. I hadn't liked her when we first met and I never liked her guardians especially her thunder guardian…

When I was sent back home to Italy with the Varia; I thought it is going to be the last time we met with her as an average person. I had been right. The next time I see her it is when she came to Italy for training and part of it was to join the Varia for a while. No one was really happy with the news except Bel and Lussuria because the first wanted to have a new toy to pick on the other wanted a girl in the house. I on the other hand wasn't pleased with her coming over to our house; the girl took boss' place as the tenth and I can never forget how she fought against the boss and won the ring battles. I can never forgive her for changing the battle and winning. It's over many years but I can never forgive her .

She has changed; she became different is what I thought when I first met her again. She was different to what I expected. I thought the Varia is going to hate her; but they like her. I thought the Varia was going to be too much; but she took the Varia as if it was natural for her and I think the only thing most surprising was the fact that:

I didn't hate her I actually became friends with her…

I never thought that one of my best friends ended up being her the one I hated. Then again: she was probably the only sane one in the Varia. I ended up being close to her; I was one of the last of the main core family members to befriend. Yet I ended up saddened when she left yet I knew even if she left the friendship made was one which will never break!

* * *

Lussuria

When I first met her I thought she was a cute little thing. I thought she was going to be killed by boss; too bad… I never expected the girl to win the ring battles! I was so shocked at what occurred. But I was one of those who recovered from the shock of losing when I returned to Italy…

In a couple of years I meet her again this time I meet her again as part of her training. I was excited with Bel about her. There would be another girly one in the house. I wasn't disappointed; the two of us just clicked. We talked about girly things, fashion and her sun guardian. I never was able to talk about these things to others; I was happy to have someone I can talk to in the house about these"girl things".

I was going to miss her when she leaves. We have so much fun with each other. I do her clothes and make-up and she does my hair. I do facials and diets with her. We even talk about personal things about each other.

When she left I was saddened: the Varia became well more Varia like again. I was a bit lonely but I was happy when she came to visit. We were sisters and our bonds of sisterhood weren't going to break.

* * *

Marmon

When I first heard about her I just thought she was Reborn's student. I began to think she was another one to be wary of when her guardian defeated me. I got over boss' loss after I got back to Italy after all if I regret I was not going to earn.

After a couple of years she came to us for training… I noticed the changes the years gave her. She had become a bit taller and a lot of baby fat was gone and she matured a bit. I expected her to give up half-way especially with Bel bugging her. But she never gave up this caused me to lose a bet and I lost a lot of money…

I got annoyed at this; and went to ask her why she didn't just give up. She just smiled at me and answered: "If I give up now how can I be a good boss for the family?" At this I realized that she had accepted the fact that she was going to be the boss…

I became interested with her and I began to watch her. I never noticed I was being drawn in to her until it was too late…

I realized my feelings for her yet right now I was happy she was my friend…

* * *

Bel

I never thought of her; she was just a peasant.

I wanted to make her my new toy when she came to visit us but the thing was I annoyed her but she never was mean to me. She drew me in to her. I got protective of her. I got a bit possessive with her. She just took me as one of her friends even when I just annoyed her…

I didn't want her to go to another; I didn't want her to leave yet when she did I made it a habit to call her once a day…

* * *

Squalo

I hated her.

I was supposed to hate her yet I ended up falling for her.

I don't know what caused me to fall for her. Maybe it was her smile, maybe it was her strength, maybe it was the fact I couldn't win against her eyes. I never thought about it before but when I first saw her after a couple of years the first thing I noticed was her eyes. They held determination. I was captured by those eyes. I couldn't look away from them when I saw them.

They drove me to do many things like make a bet with the Varia she could last longer than what they thought. I won the bet. She never gave up. Even with all the violence she stayed strong. I thought she was going to be a good boss.

I don't think my feelings will change anytime soon… And I hope they don't because I don't dislike my feelings for her. I became her close friend and one day I hope she realizes my feelings. The Tenth can be so dense…

* * *

Xanxus

I thought of her as my enemy. I lost against her in the ring battles and was sent home to Italy. Then I was working as the Varia boss again. I worked for the family then one day my old man tells me she is going to be training here… I didn't want her to come here. I thought she was still the weak little girl from before…

I was wrong.

The years have been good on her. She went through puberty and came out looking …

Amazing…

I never expected this…

She was stronger too…

Her flame was more beautiful…

I never thought this would happen. I ended up watching her. I knew things about her. I knew she managed to win the Varia over. I knew she had determination. I knew how my family felt around her. I knew a lot. I saw her with Lussuria trying clothes. I saw her with the ones who like her. I saw her with Levi having a conversation. I watched as she passed the Varia and our tests and hurdles. I saw and I never realized it. I never realized how much I watched and knew about her.

When she was leaving we had our fist conversation. She asked me about what I thought of the mafia. I gave her a puzzled look. She told me what she thinks.

"I think the mafia is like a spiked ball. It has spikes to keep others away yet it also has spikes to protect the ball."

I looked at her and she smiled at me again and I found myself breathless. She calls my name and I can't help but to think how I like her voice and how she says my name. She thanks me for the time we've been together and I snort at her. I ask her why she thanked me. I don't remember doing anything for her.

"You were watching. You made sure I was okay even if you didn't do it publicly…"

I just stared at her as she left. So she noticed. I couldn't help but to think she was interesting. I knew the next time we meet I wouldn't let her go…

Not again…

I would make her look at me. That is my new goal. If I couldn't be the tenth I would make her look my way.

* * *

End

* * *

Just you wait Tsuna…


End file.
